Various medical procedures require the accurate localization of a three-dimensional position of a surgical instrument within the body in order to effect optimized treatment. For example, some surgical procedures to fuse vertebrae require that a surgeon drill multiple holes into the bone structure at specific locations. To achieve high levels of mechanical integrity in the fusing system, and to balance the forces created in the bone structure, it is necessary that the holes are drilled at the correct location. Vertebrae, like most bone structures, have complex shapes including non-planar curved surfaces making accurate and perpendicular drilling difficult.
Conventionally, using currently-available systems and methods, a surgeon manually holds and positions a drill guide tube by using a guidance system to overlay the drill tube's position onto a three dimensional image of the anatomical structures of a patient, for example, bone structures of the patient. This manual process is both tedious, time consuming, and error-prone. Further, whether the surgery can be considered successful largely depends upon the dexterity of the surgeon who performs it. Thus, there is a need for the use of robot assisted surgery to more accurately position surgical instruments and more accurately depict the position of those instruments in relation to the anatomical structures of the patient.
Currently, limited robotic assistance for surgical procedures is available. For example, certain systems allow a user to control a robotic actuator. These systems convert a surgeon's gross movements into micro-movements of the robotic actuator to more accurately position and steady the surgical instruments when undergoing surgery. Although these systems may aid in eliminating hand tremor and provide the surgeon with improved ability to work through a small opening, like many of the robots commercially available today, these systems are expensive, obtrusive, and require a cumbersome setup for the robot in relation to the patient and the user (e.g., a surgeon). Further, for certain procedures, such as thoracolumbar pedicle screw insertion, these conventional methods are known to be error-prone and tedious.
The current systems have many drawbacks including but not limited to the fact that autonomous movement and precise placement of a surgical instrument can be hindered by a lack of mechanical feedback and/or a loss of visual placement once the instrument is submerged within a portion of a patient. These drawbacks make the existing surgical applications error prone resulting in safety hazards to the patient as well as the surgeon during surgical procedures.
In addition, current robot assisted systems suffer from other disadvantages. The path and angle in which a surgical instrument is inserted into a patient (a trajectory of the instrument) may be limited due to the configuration of the robot arm and the manner in which it can move. For example, some current systems may not have enough range of motion or movement to place the surgical instrument at a trajectory ideal for placement into the patient and/or at a position that allows the surgeon an optimal view for performing the surgery.
The present disclosure overcomes the disadvantages of current robot assisted surgical applications. For example, the present disclosure allows for precisely locating anatomical structures in open, percutaneous, or minimally invasive surgery (MIS) procedures and positioning surgical instruments or implants during surgery. In addition, the present disclosure may improve stereotactic surgical procedures by allowing for identification and reference to a rigid anatomical structure relative to a pre-op computerized tomography (CT) scan, intra-op CT scan or fluoroscopy/x-ray based image of the anatomy. Further, the present disclosure may integrate a surgical robotic arm, a local positioning system, a dynamic reference base, and planning software to assist a surgeon in performing medical procedures in a more accurate and safe manner thereby reducing the error prone characteristics of current robot assisted systems and methods.